Electronic devices include a variety of ways to provide feedback or output to a user. For example, many traditional electronic devices include a display that can be used to produce a visual output or feedback to the user. Many electronic devices may also include a speaker or other audio component for providing an acoustic output or feedback to a user. The embodiments described herein are directed to an electronic device having a haptic actuator for producing another type of output. In particular, the embodiments described herein are directed to a haptic actuator that is configured to produce a tactile output or feedback along an exterior surface of the device. The haptic actuators described herein may be particularly well suited for integration into portable electronic devices where space is limited.